The field of the invention relates generally to gas turbine engines, and more specifically, to a method and system for starting gas turbine engines.
At least some turbomachinery systems, including gas turbine engines, require special operational considerations for assisted start control under high altitude conditions. Some gas turbine aircraft engines, for example, operated at high altitudes utilize assisted start control schemes that do not adapt to widely varying operational and environmental conditions experienced at high altitudes. At least some systems and methods for starting gas turbine engines also do not take into account certain relevant operational parameters, and so take additional time to effect high altitude assisted starts given limited information available for use by the controller.
Further, at least some known systems and methods for starting gas turbine engines place restrictive limits upon air start envelopes, thereby limiting the ability of some aircraft engines to operate in high altitude airspace and at high elevation airports. Moreover, some known controllers for starting gas turbine engines are designed for specific engine configurations and operational conditions, and require redesign or reprogramming upon periodic engine upgrades including retrofit maintenance.